Soule Mates
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: sequal to 'cell mates'after a year of sailing around the world,jack returns as promised to korie but finds out her memorie has been taken.in order to get her memorie back,jack must make her fall in love with him again,but he also has to love her new self
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, finally after all these monthes i have gotten insperation to right my sequal to 'Cell Mates'. i am sorry it took so long, but i just watched this music vid on youtube and it got me thinking for this. hope you guys injoy

* * *

Man of my Dreams

_"Jack, what is it?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek, rubbing it lightly._

_"Luv." Jack moaned._

_"Yes?" I asked. He looked down at me and gave me a week smile. He bent down and kissed me passiontaly._

_"Luv, I am so sorry." He said putting a hand on my hand that was on his cheek._

_"Sorry for what?" I asked a little worried._

_"Luv, you have to stay here." He said his voise craking a little._

_"What? Why?" I asked._

_"Luv, you...you just cant come with me!" Jack yelled at me._

_"Why not?!" I yelled and glared at him. "I don't belong here!"_

_"You don't belong with me either! Get married and have kids with a large house and forget about me!" He demanded._

_"Well, I wont! I wont forget about you! I wont get a husband and have kids! You can't make me!" I yelled. I heard people gasp and I glared at them. I turned my attention back to Jack. "Jack, I thought you cared about me." I said, letting a tear role down my cheek._

_"Luv I-"_

_"So when we made love, it was just sex to you?" I asked. That got people talking, but I didn't really care, my heart was breaking all over again, but this time, it was worse._

_"No luv, it was love! I do care for you, you just can't come with me!"_

_"Well, if you care, then why can't I come with you?"_

_"Wait for the opertune moment luv._

_"When is that?"_

_"I will come back, don't you worry. Just wait for the opertune moment, and every thing will be fine."_

_Jack let go of me and walked to the edge of the building._

_"Jack, wait!" I called, but he just kept walking._

_"You can remember this as the day that you almo-" Jack said but tripped off of the edge of the building and fell down the side. I ran to the edge and saw him hit the water. I was about to jump off, but someone grabbed my arm._

_"What!" I yelled and saw that it was Elizabeth._

_"Jack said to wait, he will come back, just believe in him." She said._

_I looked out and saw the Pearl comming and I saw Jack's head appear from the water. I saw him swim over and his crew helped him aboard. I felt tears run down my face. He ran to the ropes and climed up to the crows nest._

_"Wait for the opertune moment luv! I will come and get you!" He yelled._

_"Jack!" I cried trying to jum off. He turned around and climed back down the rope._

_I fell to my knees, and cried. Elizabeth and Will sat besides me and tried to make me feel better. Rachel ran over and asked what had happened, and they said that they would tell her later. I got up and looked over to see that the Pearl was a black speck in the distance._

_"Good by Jack Sparrow." I whispered._

I woke up with a start and saw that I was crying, tears running down my cheaks. I quickly whiped them away, but new ones just spran up. I groaned and got out of bed. These dreams have been happining ever since I saw that ship, that black ship on the horizon. I don't know why they are happining, I don't know why one singal ship can make me dream of this whole new life of mine. I don't know what the ship is, I don't know who the people were in it except for Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner, and I sertaintly don't know who the man I fell in love was. He went by the name Captian Jack Sparrow, but I don't know who he is. I have never had dreams like this before, and they all started with me falling into the water off of the edge of the building just a few minutes away from my house. I walked over and grabbed a coat. Not carring about my shoes or putting on a dress, I just walked outside in the chilly night air in my night gown that I had gotten as a wedding present from Commodor Norrington, or as I call him, James. I made my way down the streets until I came to the place where James had his seremoney as Commodor Norrington in my dreams.

I walked to the edge of where I had fallen off and touched the stone. It felt cold and familiar underneath my finger tips even though I have never been here before, only in my dreams. I don't want these dreams anymore, they are to real. I could feel Jack's breath on my neck, his hands on my body, his lips on my lips. I lightly put my finger tips to my lips which felt like he had just kissed me again.

"I don't even know him, he is just a man of my dreams." I said stirnley. "Any ways, I love James." I said. I placed my hand back on the shone wall and looked out into the sea. "Why does this seem so familiar? Why am I thinking that he will come back when I don't even know him? He is just someone I made up, someone that my subconcious mind made up for feeling lack of love for and from James." I was shocked that I had said that and retracte my hand as if the wall had shocked me. I looked back out at the ocean, at the horizon, and there it was again, that same bloody black ship. It was comming closer this time though, it seemes to be heading here, to Port Royal. I shook my head and sighed, deciding to walk back to my home, to my comfy bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

How long it's been? A year, month, day? All I know is that I haven't gotten her off of my mind like I had planned to. I wasn't planning to keep up on my word for comming back for her, but without her, it's been lonley, no one to hold, no one to pester, no one to share my freedom with, no one to love.

"Captian, we are here!" Gibbs called. I looked back from the horizon and saw that we were close enough to the docks to row in on boat, but not close enough that people would know that this was the Pearl and not some other ship. I smiled and got in on the row boat, making my way to the shore.

xxxxxxxx

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I stepped out of the boat and walked on the soft sandy beach, making my way up to the town. Searching for what be a sign of Korie, I walked on. Then I saw her, she was walking a couple of blocks infront of me.

"Korie luv!" I called. She didn't turn around, so I decided to run for her. She turned around when she heard my foot steps and stopped. She looked like a deer caught in a bright light.

xxxxxxx

I rubbed my eyes a couple of times.

_It's him! That's Jack! He is real!_

I couldn't believe it. I was happy that I wasn't going crazy when I had dreamed of him, but then again I felt guilty. This of course was the man in my dreams, and he had touched me in places that James had never dared or dream of.

"Korie, oh Korie I am so sorry for not comming for you sooner. You see luv, there were things that I had to do before." Jack said as he stopped running. He walked up to me and stood right before me, smiling widley and then wrapped his arms around me. I was stunned, so stunned that I couldn't move. "God Korie did I miss you." He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheak. That got me out of my faze and I brought my hands up, pushing against his chest. I pushed harder then I attended and he fell over. "Luv, what is the matter?" He asked looking affended.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Luv, don't play with me." He said stirnley, but there was tenderness in his voice.

"I am not, who are you?" I asked again.

"Do you really not remember me? Luv, it's me, Jack. Please luv, I am sorry for leaving you like that, but you have to understand, I didn't want to. I love you Korie." He pleaded.

"I am married Jack, and I don't know you." I said.

"Please luv, come back with me." He said ignoring me telling him I am married.

"Jack, I am married and I don't attend to run off with someone I don't know. You are a pirate am I correct?"

"Yes luv, I am and you are to."

"No I am not!"

"Are you going to come with me by force, or choice?" He asked loesing his tenderness.

"James!" I yelled.

"Force." Jack muddered and got up, grabbing my wrist as I tryed to run. He took off his bandana from his head and wrapped it around my mouth, muffiling my screames. He threw me over his shoulder and made his way back to the docks. I pounded on his back and tryed to kick him, but he didn't seem to mind. "I don't know what they did to ye luv, but I am going to get my Korie back." He said more to himself then me.

* * *

Has Korie forgotten him because of the time they have been apart, or is it something else? I am sorry for taking a long time to post this chapter by the way hope you enjoyed it and please review here are some questions, so if you review, you can just put a number down. they are sugestions for the next chapter.

1. should jack find out why she has forgotten about him?

2. should james find out and start to look for her?

3. should will and elizabeth be sent by james to find her?

hope you guys will review and i hope you will like this story


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! thanks for the reviews i have been getting! i hope you enjoy this chapter and story

* * *

I'm Not Sorry

_I woke up the next morning and felt someone's breath trickle down the front of my neck. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Korie sleeping in my arms, her lips slightly brused from what mine had done to hers last night. I smiled as her eyes fluttered open. _

_"Good morning Jack." She whispered softly. _

_"Good morning luv." I said and kissed her softly, my tonge finding its way into her mouth. _

_"Jack!" She screamed when my lips left hers. _

_"What?" I asked leaning forward, my hand making its way down her hips. _

_"Get off me!" She screamed louder. Then I felt her smash a rum bottle from the desk besides the bed onto my head. _

"Bloody hell." I said opening my eyes. I put my hands to my head and felt the shards of glass in my hair. One of the pieces cut my palmn and I cringed in paine.

"What do you think you are doing?" Korie yelled. I noticed that she was standing a few feet from the bed, holding the handel of the once bottle of rum.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I was the one that got a bloody rum bottle smashed on my head! The question is what are you doing?" I yelled at her, holding my bleeding palm.

"You were...you were..."

"Yes luv, I was..." I said trying to make her finish her sentance.

"Never mind." She said and turned her back to me, walking towards the door. I got up and ran so I was infront of her and held out my arms to stop her from getting around me. She looked at my chest, then looked at the floor, blushing slightly. I cocked an eye-brow and looked down at my chest to see that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I grinned and looked back at her face, putting my arms down at my side.

"Luv, I got a bottle of rum smashed on my head, I want to know what I did to make you do that." I said.

"You...you touched me." She said.

"Luv, that's what happens when people are in bed. Their arms grace anothers or their backs touch-"

"No Jack, you were feeling me." She whispered harshley looking up in my eyes. "And you...you...kissed me." She said looking away.

"I did?" I asked her.

"Yes you did! I never even said anything to you and you started talking to yourself or me. Then you kissed me and your hand went up my thigh!" She snapped.

"Luv, I-"

"Dont call me that!" She yelled.

"Alright, Korie, I didn't mean to, I am sorry." I said, the words leaving my mouth sounding foregin for lack of saying them.

"If it happens again." She said pointing a finger at me.

"Why don't we get something to eat lu-Korie." I said, Korie glaring at me for almost saying luv.

"Fine." She said and I grabbed my shirt, pulling it on and walking out the door behind her, closing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_How do I alwasy seem to get myself in these kinds of situations? Even James told me that we went to someone that helped me forget my past because I had done something so horriable! I am glad that I can't remember it, but then again, I want to. Jack was probably involved since he seems to know who I am. Maybe he loved me at one point, and maybe I...no, that's impossiable, James said I always loved him even when the horriable thing had happened. But then why do I dream about Jack and not James? Why do I dream intament things with Jack that feel so real, that seem so familuar? _

_I remember the woman that helped me out said that I would have dreams that would seem real, almost like they were happining. Then she was about to say something else but James had his gards point guns at her, not letting her say anything else. Maybe she was going to tell me what truley happened. Maybe I never really did love James, maybe it was Jack who I had loved. I can't be to sure now though, I might be seeing this all wrong. _

"Korie, are you alright?" Jack asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and he was infront of me. I jumped slightly since I had been infront of him before.

"Yes, I am fine." I spat and yanked my arm away from him.

_Now that I think about it, it seems weird that he uses my name. I think I am starting to like it better when he calls me-_

"Luv, there you go again. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked. I couldn't help but feel happier. I loved it how carring Jack is being towards me.

"I am fine Jack, no need to worry. I would worry though if you called me luv again though." I joked, giving him a faint smile even though.

"Alright then." He said happily and then took my hand, leading me down to where the food was being served. I couldn't help but feel like I had been here before. Everything looked so simular. The few stares that you had to walk down until you were walking down a hall with a door at the end, the smell of food seeping through the cracked open door. "Do you remember this at all Korie? Please tell me you do." Jack said stopping in front of me.

"Why would I remember this? I haven't been here before." I said even though my words seemed oddly like a lie. Jack sighed in frusteration, but he didn't say anything else, just lead me to the end of the hall and opened the door to a rather large room with long large tables with the crew sitting down eating their breakfast.

"Come on Korie." Jack said leading me over towards the cornor of the room where the talbes surrounding it were empty.

"Why are we sitting here? Aren't you the captian? Shouldn't you be sitting with your crew?" I asked confused.

"I alwasy sit here, you did as well before." Jack said.

"Jack, I have never even met you let alone been on your ship. I couldn't have been here before." I said more to myself then Jack, but he still shook his head in frusteration.

"Hello captian." We heard someone say. I looked up to see another familuar face. "Nie to see you again young lass." The man said and put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a warm, friendly smile.

"Good day." I said. The man looked at me with a confused expression, but Jack pointed to a seet and the man sat down. I was about to go sit by him, not wanting to be sitting by Jack, but Jack grabbed my hand again and sat down, making me sit besides him.

"She hasn't been herself latley Gibbs." Jack said to the man.

"Is she feeling alright?" Gibbs asked.

"You do know I am right here. You don't have to talk to another like I am in the next room." I spat. Jack looked over and grinned at me, then looked back at Gibbs.

"She seems to be herself when she is testy, like this morning." Jack said pretending like I had said nothing. I felt myself smile at this.

"Ah, so you are feeling alright." Gibbs said to me.

"Yes, quite fine." I said back.

"What happened this morning that made you so testy?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing you should know about savvy?" Jack told Gibbs. I felt a sudden rush of graditude. I was expecting Jack to tell Gibbs what had happened, but Jack just looked at me quickly from the corner of his eye and brushed his hand against my own. I smiled at this. Gibbs looked at me, then Jack, back at me, then his eyes rested on Jack again.

"So, where are we goign to be heading?" Gibbs asked feeling a little off centered.

"I don't know, where would you like to go Korie?" Jack asked me. I felt flattered that Jack would even care about my opinion.

"Where ever you want to go Jack." I replyed.

"Are you sure? You must have somewher that you have always wanted to go." Jack protested.

"I guess you can take me to Singapore then." I said. Jack smiled and then looked at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled softly at me and then turned to Jack.

"Guess the woman has controll over you Captian." Gibbs said.

"You have no idea mate." Jack said and got up. I did to, but Jack pushed me back down in the seet. "I am just getting some food, you stay here." Jack siad. He walked over and grabbed two plates, putting on some toast, eggs, and fruit. He walked back over and placed them down, one in front of him, the other in front of me.

"Thanks Jack." I smiled at him. He smiled back, and it shocked me that he would smile, not have that grin of his or make a crued comment like James said pirates always did. He took his place back besides me and started eating. He looked at me when he noticed I wasn't eating, and stopped eating himself.

"Are you alright Korie?" He asked.

"I am fine, it's just, I haven't eaten something so basic before." I said in shock.

"I can get you something else-" Jack began but I laughed, putting my hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up.

"No, I like how basic it is. You have no idea how over exadurated the food is where I live." I said.

"Korie, you live here now." Jack said looking down at me. I looked back up at him and grinned.

"For now." I said and then took my hand off of his shoulder, looking back at my food and picking up the piece of toast. I brought it to my lips and took a bite of it.

"Well, I think I should leave ye two. Seems you have some things to catch up on." Gibbs said and then looked at Jack and Jack grinned back. Gibbs walked away, but then another crew member came up and put his hand on Jack's shoulder, looking at me.

"Told him that he couldn't leave ye all alone back in Port Royal I did, but did he believe me? No, not a singel word. Looks like he finally gave in though since ye are here, sitting here. Welcome back Korie." The man said and then looked at Jack. "Seems that ye have been away from another so long I should step aside and let you catch up aye?" He said and chuckled, walking off. I looked at Jack and felt uneasy about what everyone had been saying.

"Jack, I-"

"Luv, don't listen to them. Nothing will happen if you don't want it to." Jack said. I felt a sudden rush of graditude towards Jack and smiled. "Since you don't seem to remember anything, that's highly likely that nothing will happen for a while." He said quietly to himself, probably thinking I couldn't hear even though he was teribally wrong. "Well Korie, I will be in me cabin if you need anything." Jack said and got up, taking away his dish even though it was full with food on it still.

"Are you alright Jack?" I asked woundering if I had done anything.

"Of course lu-Korie." He said and walked off towards the door where we had come in from. I watched as he weaved around the tables and people in here and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

_Why can't I remember anything? I didn't really ever love Jack did I? I don't even remember him for Christ's sake! If I don't know him though, why are people knowing me and hinting things towards us? Why do they treet us like there is something between us?_

I got snapped out of my thoughts when I saw someone picking up Jack's unfinished plate. I looked up and saw the man had a fake eye.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked noticing that I was looking at the plate still.

"Oh, sorry." I said. He smiled and turned around, walking off. "Wait." I called not knowing why.

"Yes?" He asked turning back around.

"Jack's not done with that." I said getting up and taking the plate from him. "I will bring it to him." I said and smiled at the man.

"Oh, alright then." He said and walked off towards a table with Gibbs, a man with a parot on his shoulder, and a short plump man. I made a decision that I was going to learn all the names of the crew memebers for they seemed to know me. I picked up my plate as well and walked over to the door with both of the plates.

"See you tomorrow Korie." I heard a feminine voice say. I turned around and saw a woman that looked the most familiar out of everyone in this room.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"You don't need to know that right now." She said with a mysterious grin. "All I can tell you without getting in to much trouble is that I know you very well, and you use to know me very well. Also, you can call me Anne." She said. "It's the shorter version of my real name, but telling you that is already giving away to much. Trust me Korie, it's for your own good." She said and walked over to me from her table until she stood not to far from me, just as close so I could hear what she whispered. "Jack nor anyone else knows anything about what is going on but I on this ship and you aren't going to tell anyone about what is going on got it?" She asked.

"I don't even know what's going on so how could I tell anyone?"

"Well, make it so that nothing is going on. They already know all they need to know, and due to your conditions, Jack will find out sooner or later." She said. "Now, go give him his food. He hasn't eaten properly for two years. I will talk to you later." Anne said and walked back over to the table. "Don't ask." She said in a threatning tone to the people she was sitting with and continued to eat the food on her plate. I walked back towards the door and continued my walk to Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it all! Why doesn't she remember anything! Was I really that unimportant to her?" I yelled at the wall. "Somethings wrong with her and I don't know what it is! How can I live like this now? I thought bringing her back would make everything better, but now it is like she isn't even here anymore." I said grabbing a bottle and taking another large swig. Walking over to the bed, I fell back onto the soft matress and put the rum bottel to my lips, drinking the remaning half of it. "That James Norrington man probalby did something to her, told her something that made her forgett everything about me, about everything that we have been through!" I yelled hurriling the empty bottle glass at the wall and hearing it shatter. I grabbed another full bottle and uncorked it, taking another large swig, drinking half of it. I then heard someone running over and opining the door quickly. I layed my head on the bed so I could see Korie standing at the door, holding two plates of food, upside down.

"Jack, what is goingn in here?" She asked placing the two plates of food on the ground and shutting the door, walking over to the bed.

"Why are you upside down?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Jack, how much rum have you had?" She asked grabbing the rum bottle from my hand as she reached the bed. She stood just by the bed and I shrugged.

"Two, three...four perhaps."

"You could have hurt yourself Jack! From the sounds of it I thought that you did!" She yelled. "You had me worried sick!" I couldn't help but feel a rush of joy inside of me.

_She cares..._

"You were scared?" I asked.

"Of course I was scared! What happens if you hurt yourself?" She asked and bent down over the bed, getting up on it on her knees and put one of her hands in my hair, taking out a shard of glass. "I am sorry for doing this." She said taking out more of the shards of glass from the bottel that she had smashed on my head this morning.

"It's alright luv." I said and closed my eyes, loving the feeling of her carring for me.

"Jack, I said not to-" I didn't let her finish, I couldn't controll myself, but having her so close, I reacted on selfish impulse and turned my head, wrapping my arms around her neck and brought her lips down to mine. I felt her struggle against me, but I wouldn't let her go, no, I am not going to let go of her this time. I seporated from her and let go of her, rolling over so that I got up on my knees. She got off of the bed and tryed to make an excape to the door, but I grabbed her arm and yanked her back to the bed so she was infront of me. I wasn't going to force her to do anything, for I knew in the end she will give in, she has to remember me. "Please don't Jack." She begged as I pushed her onto her back and crawled over her, looking down into her green eyes.

"Don't you remember anything? Don't you remember the feeling of me ontop of you? Don't you remember my lips on yours? Damn it don't you remember me at all?" I yelled at her as I had my hands go down her sides.

"No, I don't remember anything! I honestly don't remember anything!" She cryed.

"You have to remember something!" I yelled back at her and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away when we needed air and she looked up at me ask I looked down at her. She had tears streaming down the sides of her cheaks and she looked away.

"I am sorry Jack, but I don't remember anything, I don't remember you, Gibbs, or any of the crew. The only ones that I seem to know mostly about are you and Anne." She said her voice cracking with the sobbs.

"Anne?" I asked not knowing who she was at all.

"Yes Anne, she said it is a short version for her real name. She said I couldn't know it because-"

"Do you mean Anam-" I was cut off by the door opining and Anamaria running in. She looked at us and then quickly smiled in satisfaction for what she did.

"Sorry Captian, Korie." She said looking at us loss of words.

"Leave." I growled.

"As you wish." She said and walked back out.

"Any way, her name is-" Then again, Anamaria threw the door open and smiled sweetly at Korie.

"Sorry captian, seems that you are going to have to have your fun later. I need to talk to you." She said and waited at the door. I sighed in defeat and got off of Korie who was looking up at me with mixed emotions running through her eyes. Once Anamaria was out of ear shot, I crouched down so that I was looking at her eye level and so our lips were just touching.

"I'm not sorry luv." I said and got up, turning on my heels and walking out the door.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like this story and i am sorry for not updating in such a long time. here are some Q's for how the next chapter shall go.

1. shall anamaria tell jack what has happened to korie?

2. shall jack find out by himself what happened to korie?

3. shall i just have every one still be woudering what happened to korie and they slowly find out when anamaria accedently tells them? (this shall be running threw at least two chapters).

please read and review even if you just put a number down for your choice of where the chapter should go. if you don't tell me what you want, i probably can't write what you want to read so please tell me! it would make it so much easier on my part!


End file.
